Sakan Nazo
---- Sakan Nazo (盛ん謎, Sakan Nazo; lit, "Prosperous Enigma") is a name that is used by Takumu Honba (奔馬巧む, Honba Takumu); a former Tōshi Securities employee and an assistant teacher turned professional criminal, who is suspected to be a part of several crimes and terrorism acts. Also known as the self proclaimed Prince of Bosco (ボスコの王子, Bosuko no Ōji), Sakan is a serial killer and an organized crime boss running operations throughout Bosco. Diagnosed with both extreme authoritarian personality and narcissistic personality disorder, the Gækkerenmand (リドラー男, Gækkerenmand) is a viscous, ruthless and obsessive criminal who always gets what he wants, either by hook or by crook. Known for his purple high collared coat, red eye and his canesword, Sakan is naturally a very cunning strategist and somewhat adept at improvisation. As he mentions it himself, he also has a "skill for making people do his bidding". Sakan is plagued by a never ending obsession and wanderlust for unique answers and puzzles; questions that no sane man would ask with equally bizarre answers. He is also known for his frail appearance and underweight; somewhat anorexic, body and low physical stamina. Though, he makes up for it with his genius intellect and army of soldiers at his disposal. Much like other House of Evolution mutates, Sakan's unique biology is a result of a genetic enhancement experiment and he is perhaps the only metahuman they have ever 'created' to lack physical brute. Preferring brains over brawn, Nazo is known for creating an untraceable network of criminals and transactions that engage in human trafficking and drug smuggling. His narcissistic personality also makes him very competitive and even prone to violent outbursts, if mentally challenged by someone with similar or superior intellect, such as, Shin Inari. He also happens to be the self proclaimed arch-nemesis of Lysander. Appearance Sakan is a fairly handsome man, who stands about 183 cm or 6 feet tall and weighs a mere 137.7 lbs or 62.5 lbs; having a body mass index of 18.7, being very thin and barely making it in the 'normal' category. Sakan has fairly long dark bistre hair; reaching the back of his neck and beyond, that have been combed downwards and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother. However, owing to the Heterochromia iridum that he suffers from due to the enhancement program which included genetic tinkering, Sakan now has a crimson red left eye; though sometimes he covers it up using contact lenses. His long stature and scrawny disposition is complemented by a cocky or arrogant grin and unwelcoming facial expression. He is mostly seen fashioning a high collared crimson jacket with a black shirt underneath and grey trousers. Once he took on the identity of Gækkerenmand after killing the original Gækkerenmand, he started wearing a purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. Worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. He also dons finger less black gloves with the rest of the outfit, to give himself a grand and distinct look. During the events of Zot Reign, he wore a white and blue version of the suit but without the high collars and a cape. It also had various ancient eye symbols printed on them. For some odd reason, he also started wearing white boots with the rest of the outfit. Personality As a child, Takumu was emotionally and physically abused by his father and was neglected by his elder brother, this caused Takumu to become anti-social and violent person. After being insulted and beaten by his father at the age of seventeen, Sakan finally lost his tether to his humanity and poisoned his father with an untraceable chemical. Driven by an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, acknowledgement and fame as well as his repressed anger against humanity in general, Takumu took up the name Sakan Nazo. It is apparent that he actually committed his first crime when he was only 7 years old and was in the academy; using another student, by manipulating them to take the fall and do his bidding. Though his intellect is staggering, Sakan's vast knowledge and intellect is only dwarfed by his insanity, superiority complex, violent behavior, urge to control other people and intense narcissistic hubris. By the age of 19, he came to the conclusion that the death of his mother due to a cancerous tumor in her lungs, his deadbeat and abusive father and his ignorant, brat of a brother were not 'his doing'. He did not get to choose them but instead, life forced them onto him and nobody helped him. This is probably what drove him to seek authority and take control of any possible situation. Despite this, Sakan was raised fairly well. He was born into a fairly wealthy family, his mother loved him till her last breath, his father would even apologize to him because of his behavior and sometimes his brother would even take their father's beating for him. This clearly denotes that Sakan's environment didn't exactly make him an evil person. He was inherently one, ever since the beginning. Through his intelligence of course. Through his grandiose self-image, Sakan views himself as being a higher nature than the rest of humanity. Though in his eyes, he is a flawless and infallible human "colossus" Sakan displays multiple flawed anti-social behaviour, ones of them his childlikeness and because of this his characteristics, even into adult years similarly represents that of an adolescent teenager. Among these traits of his childishness are competitiveness, stubbornness, pride, rash outbursts, fiery temper, aggressive tantrums and sullenness. He continuously tries to prove himself superior by 'scanning' and trailing his victims; carefully studying them, and then by impressing them by presenting them with simple facts. He is arguably very good at studying his victims as he can even predict their next move. This isn't where he stops. He forces his will into innocent people and puts them in life and death situations repeatedly and often puts them through impossible choices/decisions that would decide their fate. He gains a level of power, dominance and gratification by creating convoluted traps and puzzles that confuse the basic man. Sakan doesn't view himself as basic like the rest of humanity. He views himself as elaborate. Hence the elaborate and convoluted plans, and the unique eccentric speech along with his 'grand' costume of a dress. He also firmly believes that he is an agent of true Darwinism and must wipe out or in his own word, "thin out the herd" as the inferior species does not deserve to exist. Despite being megalomaniac, psychopathic and egocentric, at his core Sakan is deeply insecure and emotionally scarred. Having never received the recognition he believes that he deserves; it stands to reason that he pathologically has to prove how smart he is, especially to himself and displays what appears to be an inferiority complex in contrast to his overconfident demeanor. He is constantly proving his distance from everyone else through this. Therein lies the flaw of his character. He does what he does not because he wants money or because he likes to kill like other psychopaths. He does what he does because his inflated ego is his downfall. He’s incredibly insecure on the inside. So to provide a sense of security to his sense of self, he must prove his own intelligence to himself and to others. To prove that he is great, to prove his own self-worth. He shows cowardice at times; though, these moments are rare and are only seen when he is alone. He views Shin as a worthy opponent, a worthy test. If he can outsmart Shin, then he proves his intelligence, thereby proves his superiority and self-worth once and for all. He also shows a little to no empathy for those who he is torturing and believes in absolute dominance; even going so far as to throw a soldier who refused to carry out the order to kill a child, in a river full of piranhas. His hypocritical arrogance can be evident at times. While he assures his hostages that is a man of his word, he truly is not and has known to "cheat" if things are not going according to his plan. This caused him to pull a gun on Shin when he rescued a hostage by playing by his own established rules. His eccentricity and sense of superiority caused him to take up the ridiculous title of Gækkerenmand (リドラー男, Gækkerenmand). He also has absolute disregard and abhorrence for anyone else with authority other than himself, as such, he must eliminate these people and "teach them" that they are beneath him. This is perhaps the case with Lyn. That would explain why he hates her. Sakan also clearly hates engaging in physical fights and calls people who engage in rigorous physical exercises, "iron pumping baboons". He clearly disregards every aspect of a physical confrontation and claims that he has an army full of people just to do that for him. Despite this, he is a skilled escape artist, a somewhat adept firearms user and an exceptional stick fighter. Though, he has a very limited stamina and even fewer 'muscles'. This perhaps forced him to ally himself with the House of Evolution and undergo enhancement procedure by injecting himself with nanites and amplifying some of his genes. It is also very likely that he suffers from a delusion of grandeur as he has even called himself a "messiah" and even once compared himself with Shin and stated that he was a much more well suited and refined mahatma than Shin could ever be. He is also someone who enjoys the thrill of the chase rather than the catch. He enjoys solving puzzles and finding answers to unique questions though, he does not consider them as "fun" after solving them. Things that he have or can easily solve are 'boring' to him. It would also seem that he either a repressed demiromantic or asexual; though, it is clear by his sentences and flash back sequences that he did, at least one point in his life, love someone. He is a rather 'loud' and firm believer in the concept of Antitheism and is prone to insulting theists; calling them, "degenerate low lives who seek help from a fictional, rotten character that makes less than the Flying Spaghetti Monster". His uncaring nature, willingness to beat a pregnant woman to submission, sense of authority which caused him to force a soldier to wear a dog collar, his superficial charm and his ego help other's classify him as a true psychopath. Sakan is in a constant test against himself, to prove his superiority by testing others. His intelligence and psychopathic ways make him a fearful person. He event went so far as to blow up two entire blocks worth of buildings just to carve his initials (S.N) on the grounds of Bosco and claimed himself to the 'Prince of Bosco'. His crime network is also another proof of his genius and competitive attitude. He is also highly knowledgeable of people's metaphorical "skeletons" in their closets, dark pasts and secrets. It is perhaps his superficial charm, organized manner, ruthlessness and ego that makes Sakan Nazo a professional criminal. History Sakan Nazo was born as Takumu Honba to Kohaku and Rika Honba in year X771 as their second son. His brother; the first born, Eiji was preferred over him and while it did make him a little jealous, he truly never cared about his 'worthless brother'. As luck would have it, Sakan was born to a soon to be broken home as his brother would take out his frustration on him and ignore him and years later, mother died from lung cancer which sent his father into a state of depression and nigh-madness. Sakan was profoundly intelligent and would pass tests with apparent ease, something his father refused to believe and called him a cheat and a moron for that. This lead to him abusing his son for lying constantly to him and being a cheat. As an a young boy, he became excited at the idea of winning a puzzle contest at academy. To increase his likelihood of winning, Sakan sneaked into school during the night and practiced the puzzle until he could solve it with ease. He ended up winning, and was awarded a book; however, his bully of a brother ended up snatching his book away from him and made fun of him for being a total "nerd", causing him to lash out and beat down his own brother. This resulted in their father kicking him out of their house for nearly a week, forcing him to sleep on the streets. Growing up, he became interested in Cognitive sciences and Humanistic psychology. However, he was forced to drop out in order to support his family as his elder brother ended up becoming a drug addict and blew up most of their money. It was also during this time that his strange behavior led his father to check him in with a psychiatrist only for her to diagnose Sakan with "primarily obsessional obsessive-compulsive disorder"; that is, a lesser known, reduced compulsive and cognitive form of OCD. After constant abuse at the hands of their father, Sakan ended up killing him by using a rare bioaccumulating poison that was untraceable at the time. He ended up framing his older brother for the accident and set their house on fire. This allowed him to get the insurance money from the house and access some of his father's left over money; enough for him to finish his studies and start up his own business. After finishing his studies, he realized that the society was not just and was filled with dolts, this apparently was his "call" and he took charge by turning into a professional criminal. Over the past 15 years, Sakan's vast criminal network has grown into a very impressive armed and covert group. Powers & Abilities Magic Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Like his father and brother, Sakan is a very skilled Earth-Mage with incredible mastery and control over his elemental magic that allows him to manipulate, modify and enhance the 'Earth' around him. This enables him to control gravel, dirt, types of soil, mud, coal and even sand. He harness this power to attack and defend against several enemies or overwhelm them with his mastery of Earth. This also grants him supernatural sensing abilities, such as, Seismic Sense. Neuronal Sanguisuge (神経系弾み汲み干す, Shinkeikei Hazumi Kumihosu): Oneiropathy (以心伝心夢, Ishindenshinyume): Oneiropathy is a form of Subspecies Magic and is an offshoot of Telepathy. It is a rare form of magic that allows Sakan to receive all the thoughts of people who have been put into a state of an illusive, intricate and fabricated false telepathic dream. He can also communicate with them in their dreams and relay information. This unique form of telepathy is only effective on a hypnotized or sleeping victim and takes some time to be prepared. Oneiropathy allows the user to fabricate an intricate false dreams for their victims. Every thing they have thought of or were thinking of during that very day manifest itself in their dreams and the information is relayed to Sakan's mind. Sakan can also mentally communicate with people in their sleep through a telepathic voice in their head; given that they are within his maximum radius of 270 feet. However, if situation calls for it, he can both share his dreams and even enter the dreams of his victims by simply touching them and manifesting an astral projection of himself inside this dream. He can even force himself to be put in a state of sleep and share his thoughts in the form of dreams with others. If Sakan wants to know about certain things that belong in memories are older than 24 hours, he must telepathically stimulate and put the victim's brain through the same situation as they were in when experiencing the said event, in order for them to remember and manifest it in their dreams. These dreams are not only three-dimensional and visual but also consist of auditory exchange and can event be "Sensed" or 'felt' by an astral projection. However, if the user himself was not able to remember the exact time of the event or the situation, there's nothing Sakan do to unlock their memories and gain access to them. Though, the greatest aspect of Oneiropathy is the subliminal messaging and suggestions. Sakan can implant thoughts or ideas into the subject's subconscious through these dreams; by simply playing them on repeat and making the subject think that those were their own thoughts. This sometimes allows him to control the actions of his victims. Beyond Prudent Magic Power: *'Enhanced Control': *'Magical Aura': Mutate Abilities Nano-Augmented Physiology: Sakan went through a medical procedure that enhanced his biological structure by activating two of his inactive genes one of which apparently grants him better pain resistance/tolerance and then being injected with over five million of self-renewable nanites; thus giving him a nanite enriched blood that is not compatible for transfusion with anyone else. It is apparent that the other gene they activated in his system is the one responsible for maintaining homeostasis despite the presence of nanites and not causing organ failure, as it would in others. The nanites produce and can inject his body with adrenaline, nutrients, sugar, nootropics, apoptosis suppressant, bucindolol and benzedrine and calcium ions whenever necessary. It also enhances his brain activity by increasing the speed of every impulse going to and coming back from the brain by a factor of roughly six. His nanomachines can also replicate and actually print synthetic tissue to replace original tissues in extreme cases; thus preventing him from dying. They also supposedly give him an uncanny ability to interact with machines for some reason. The nanomachines are completely self regulatory and do not need external maintenance assistance. *'Accelerated Metabolism': The nanites in his body enhance his natural metabolism and immune system and grant him superior physical energy, a healthy skin and slightly better natural healing capability. He also has better blood circulation and a slightly better oxygen holding capacity. However, in order to maintain this, he must consume about 3200 calories per day. **'Consumption Healing/Nano-repairing': Using the energy generated from his metabolism, his nanobots can start their tissue printing process to repair and even replace tissues and and entire internal organs; though, this takes sometime and while he can repair one or two internal organs, he cannot "grow" back entire limbs. Though, his superior metabolism and clotting factor ensures that he does not bleed to death from a puncture wound. *'Machine Empathy': For some reason, Sakan's nanomachine enhanced body and brain can respond to or "sense" presence of machines around him; like a sixth sense. He can also sense and understand the emotions of semi-aware machines and strong A.I's such as C.I.N.D.Y. *'Enhanced Endurance': Sakan's nerve endings were made nigh-senseless and more resilient; though, they can still relay basic information to his brain; which is controlled by his nanomachines, so as to send data and form clots in case of an injury. However, other than that, they are mostly unresponsive to pain. He is also more resistant to being dazed or stunned, resulting in it being harder to slow him down. He can resist and basically shake of great deal of pain and tank hits from both peak-humans and metahumans without giving out. In the times of need, his nanomachines can also inject him with a variety of micro nutrients, supplements and even a type of glucose agent to energize his body. This easily makes him one of the most "enduring" foes in combat. *'Self-Defibrillation': The magic-imbued nanomachines use a strong magneto-electrical charge that jumpstarts his heart in case of heart failure though they only have so much power in them and as such, cannot be used more than twice a day. *'Enhanced Mental Process': This neural impulses are conducted and received at enhanced speeds and thanks to his superior blood flow to brain and decreased distance between the processing center of brain and eyeballs, he perceives the world around him at a rate of 400 frames per second compared to a normal humans 61 fps. This means that his brain processes and reacts to situations about 6.5 times faster than a normal humans. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Sakan is able to react instantaneously to most physical attacks and magical blasts and move quickly enough to avoid them. The microbots apparently supercharge his brain and increase his nerve conduction rate; making him capable of achieving this feat. His reflexes are roughly four and a half times greater that of an average human mage. *'Nanomachine Manifestation/Dermal Armor': In only extreme life or death situations, his nanobots will squeeze themselves out of his pores and body and would accumulate on his skin, forming a secondary skin which is more of an armor than a skin; thus protecting him from otherwise lethal attacks. This skin like layer is much denser and thicker than any normal human's, giving him a very strong resistance to pain and injury. He is able to withstand great impact forces, such as falls from great heights, repeated bludgeoning from superhumanly strong beings, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. High caliber bullets and bladed weapons are generally unable to pierce his "skin". However, with three and a half times the force, they can greatly damage his secondary skin and with six times the force; which when applied repeatedly, would cause this layer to be obliterated. Mental & Physical Capabilities Genius-level Intellect: *'Tactical Analysis & Expert Strategist': *'Psychological Manipulation': *'Polymath': Telepathic Resistance: Adept Escapologist: Expert Stick-fighter: *'Nguni stick-fighting': *'Quarterstaff': Equipment *'Canesword': *'Enigma 12' (鵺的十二, Nueteki Jūni): The Enigma 12 is a custom made machine pistol that was originally meant to be a sidearm. It uses Darkness Magic-based 9×17mm bullets. It is a select-fire, straight blowback-operated weapon that fires from the closed bolt position. The cartridge used produces a very low recoil impulse and this enables simple unlocked blowback operation to be employed; there is no delay mechanism and the cartridge is supported only by the inertia of the bolt and the strength of the return springs. When fired, gas pressure drives the case back in the chamber against the resistance provided by the weight of the bolt and its two recoil springs. The bolt travels back, extracting the empty case which is then ejected straight upwards through a port in the receiver housing top cover. It has a rate of 860 rounds per minute and an effective firing range of 75 meters. It comes equipped with an adjustable front post, flip-up rear sight. This gun has a typical muzzle velocity of 332 m/s; nearly as fast as the speed of sound in air. *'Neuroscrambler': Quotes, Trivia and Fun-facts Behind The Scenes= * Coming up with an entirely "mental" character was hard and having him fit in a world filled with brutes and supernatural creatures was a herculean task. It took nearly two weeks to come up with such a character that would fit the mold of this world. * Sakan is a very complex character who, in the eyes of most characters, appear as a delusional annoying person and nothing more. **Ironically, this does play into the idea that "commoners aren't able to understand a sophisticated being like him". |-| Trivia= * His appearance is highly based off of Lelouch vi Britannia. * Sakan is directly inspired by another character User:OmegaDragonite made during his time on another fanon website. * It was interesting to note that even though he had constantly criticized Shin for allegedly cheating, Sakan himself cheats on a variety of occasions. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Escape Artist